


Knives and Mullets

by Ephinnesislove (chrobinislove)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comfort, Ephraim calls Innes babe, Established Relationship, Fluff, I'm being really self indulgent with this one, M/M, Modern Era, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 13:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15909468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrobinislove/pseuds/Ephinnesislove
Summary: Innes has a dream (read: nightmare) that Ephraim wants to cut off his mullet. Comforting follows.





	Knives and Mullets

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! This is my first time ever writing Ephinnes and there is nowhere near enough content for this rare pair ship, so my goal is to change that and eventually write more and more. For now though, I give you guys this!
> 
> This is a really short and not so serious fic inspired by my friend's comic about this exact scenario, which you can find linked below.
> 
> https://twitter.com/chynandri/status/1037116563789365250
> 
> Ephraim calls Innes babe a couple times in this one and it might seem like a bit much given how short the fic is, but keep in mind; it's super late at night, they're both super tired, and they've been together for a long time in this AU. So, if them being slightly mushier with each other isn't to your liking, then sorry! 
> 
> Like I said in the tags I'm being really self indulgent with this one, but if it helps, Innes was definitely against any sort of affectionate pet names at the start of their relationship. I like to imagine his tsundere tendencies calmed down over their years together.
> 
> Anyways, that's enough rambling! I hope you guys enjoy!

Innes was a man obsessed with perfection. Obsessed to the point where he had developed an entire night time routine to be done before bed, at the exact same time every night. This routine consisted of drinking chamomile tea, followed by taking a shower, then flossing, brushing his teeth with an anti-cavity no fluoride toothpaste, mouthwash, a skin care routine to maintain a healthy and clean complexion, and stretching. Lots of stretching. Innes would often boast that his routine fostered the “perfect conditions for sleep”, much to the chagrin of his significant other Ephraim, who long since gave up on convincing Innes of otherwise.

 

On the contrary, he now joins in on the routine whenever he spends the night at Innes’ house, should he want to avoid a lecture.

 

“It is important to have a routine before bed and to fall asleep at the same time each night. In order to maintain a proper sleep schedule and perform at one’s best, one must practice proper sleep hygiene.”

 

Ephraim endured an extended version of this talk for about three overnight visits before caving on the matter and simply doing whatever Innes would suggest. And for what it was worth, on nights where he stayed at Innes’ place, Ephraim did sleep better, much to Innes’ pleasure when he first mentioned it. He conveniently did not mention that the routine was not the only factor in him getting a better night’s rest.

 

However, despite the chamomile tea Innes drank just before bed, and the pre-sleep routine and stretches he did every night - which Ephraim had always jokingly called yoga even though Innes would correct him each time that no, he was _not_ doing yoga -  occasionally he would suffer from a nightmare or two.

 

Tonight, was one of those nights.

 

Fortunately enough, this “nightmare” was rather silly in comparison to previous ones. He had been dreaming about his hair, more specifically the mullet that he had been taking great care to grow out because he liked the way it looked. He had been measuring its progress and health when out of nowhere Ephraim appeared with a sharp knife and threatened to cut it off.

 

“Innes. Turn around,” Ephraim had said maniacally. And he drew closer and closer until just before committing the deed, when Innes had snapped awake.

 

So now, here he was, sitting upright and out of breath in bed at around 2:30 AM, judging from a glance at the alarm clock on the nightstand to his right. He reached over to grab a drink from the glass of water he kept on said nightstand and internally chastised himself. All of this from a silly dream that he hardly believed he had any right to call a nightmare. Thank goodness Ephraim couldn’t see him like this, he thought briefly.

 

That train of thought was abruptly cut short when a hand reached out from across the bed and grabbed onto his.

 

“You okay, babe?” Asked a delirious and tired voice. “It’s the middle of the night.”

 

“Huh?” Speaking of that handsome devil, Ephraim was right there next to him. Sleeping – or rather, he had been – not two inches away. Innes was the one who had asked him to stay over that night, and Ephraim had been more than happy to oblige.

 

Damn it, he thought to himself.

 

“Ephraim... Yes. I’m alright. You can go back to sleep. Sorry for waking you.”

 

“Come here.”

 

And before he could even register what was happening or protest, Ephraim had grabbed him by the waist and pulled him into a tight hug. Innes’ back was now facing Ephraim and they were, as Ephraim had once called it, spooning.

 

“You’re not.” Ephraim continued in that same raspy, tired voice of his. The proximity of his breath against Innes’ bare back sending electric shocks coursing through his body.

 

Why did he have to sound ten times hotter in a dreary, sleep deprived state? The adrenaline caused by the nightmare must be making me think like this, Innes pondered internally.

 

“Ephraim, go back to sleep. I mean it, I’m okay.”

 

“Will you just let me take care of you? Besides, maybe I wanted to fall asleep holding you like this anyway.”

 

“I...” Innes suddenly became dreadfully aware of how tired he was himself, given the late hour, and protesting any further suddenly didn’t seem that appealing of an option. “Alright. I’m sorry. Thanks... dear.”

 

Innes could feel that same victorious smile Ephraim would wear whenever he won a battle between the two forming on his face behind him. As much as he used to detest the sight, as it usually meant defeat, over the course of their relationship he had grown to love it. 

 

Ephraim had a beautiful smile, and now he was wearing it because he got to comfort Innes like this. How things have changed between the two of them, he reminded himself. A small smile spread across his face at the thought.

 

“Your hair smells nice. Did you use that orange shampoo and conditioner set I got you the other day?” Ephraim asked.

 

“Oh. Yes, I did. Just before bed.”

 

Innes had actually completely forgotten about that. Of course Ephraim wouldn’t want to cut his mullet off. He had been the one to seek out a special set of shampoo and conditioner when Innes had mentioned in passing he wanted to take better care of his hair and grow out his mullet to begin with. In truth, it was such a random thought at the time it barely registered with him, so when Ephraim showed up at his place the next day with the hair care set in tow, it caught him off guard.

 

“I’m glad. It smells nice. And I like your silly, little mullet. I hope it works like the worker told me it would. Now can we please go to sleep?” he asked, nuzzling his head against Innes' neck and tightening his grip around Innes' waist further, entrapping the two of them in their own little cocoon. One Innes would never openly admit he enjoyed being inside of, even though something told him Ephraim knew anyway.

 

“It’s not silly,” he admonished. “But, it does smell rather nice. Thank you for getting it for me.”

 

“Don’t mention it, babe.”

 

Babe. Ephraim really liked calling him that. When they first got together, Innes was adamantly against the idea of pet names. It was a stubborn tendency left behind from their old dynamic to try and protest against everything Ephraim did, but over time he won that battle too, just like he always did. And Innes was actually glad for it. Even if he would never admit that to Ephraim either. Still, this was nice.

 

“Good night, dear.”

 

He could still feel Ephraim's blasted smile against him as he began to drift back off into sleep. The very same smile he fell in love with all those years ago.

 

“Good night, babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also in case anyone was wondering, yes, they totally did it before going to sleep.


End file.
